LA Baby!
by xNa0m1x
Summary: This Is Not A Dan Serena Fanfic... Serena's Cousin comes to UES, Parties, Celebrities and Drama, Typical Upper East Sider- But This Is An LA Girl...
1. Big Meeting At The Palace Tonight

A/N: My First Gossip Girl FanFic :) I Hope You All Like It :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x

Naomi's POV:

I get into the town car and ring Serena. "Hey, guess who is nearly at the Palace?" I smile and wait for her reply. "Naomi? Your here?" I look out the window. "Well I will be in about 3 minutes, see you then."

Serena's POV:

I smile and look at them. "Naomi is almost here." They smile. "What? She's back?" Blair says. Chuck, Nate and Eric Smile. Vanessa, Dan and Jenny stare at me. "Who's Naomi?" I go over to the elevator and wait. "She's there really hot cousin." Nate says. The four of them nod. "Although, she's book smart, so I think everyone will get on." Eric walks over to me. "She hasn't been here since before Gossip Girl." I nod at him and the elevator dings just as Mom comes downstairs.

Naomi's POV:

The doors open and I look at all the grown up familiar faces, and three new ones. I hug Eric. "Eric!" he smiles. "It's great to see you again." I nod at him and hug Serena. "Hey!" I hug her. I stand in front of all of them. "Now then. Nathaniel Archibald. Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf." I point to each of them and they nod. I hug Blair and move on to Nathaniel. "It's Nate now, Naomi." I smile. "Good." I walk over to Charles. "Hi, I'm Chuck Bass." I nod and hug him. "Miss me?" I half laugh. "Everyday Bass. Aunt Lily how wonderful it is to see you again, and I have to thank you for doing my family this amazing favour." She nods. "It's always nice to see you again. And you're welcome."

"Naomi, this is Dan, Jenny and Vanessa." I nod and shake their hands. "How long are you staying?" Nate asks me. "Actually, Naomi is going to be staying with us for a while, she is enrolled at Constance." Nate nods. All there phones bleep at the same time, except Lily's. "Wow, some popular people in here!" I say to them. "Hi, upper eastsiders, Gossip Girl here. Big meeting at the Palace tonight? Or so it seems. S, L, B, C, E, V, N, Little J and Lonely Boy. And a different face, who? I guess we'll learn soon enough, she brought bags. Xoxo Gossip Girl." Blair says. "What is that?" They stare at me. "Someone tipped her." I stare at them. "Gossip Girl Is a Girl that is tipped with Rumours and all gossip surrounding us, and any dirty little secrets we have' they always come out in the end, someone tipped her about you." Nate says to me.

"Add me to her thing, let me get these updates," I say to them. Eric takes my phone and sets it up. "Anyway, we better go. See you tomorrow." I nod and wave as they all leave. I turn round to Chuck. "I live here." I nod and we all walk into the kitchen. "Well I am going to bed." Lily walks out. "Chuck, your staying up?" he nods. "So any adventures to tell us about?" Eric says to me. I shrug my shoulders. "Nothing much." They nod. "You?" Eric laughs. "How much time do you have?"

I laugh. "Do you still…" Serena starts. I shake my head. "I don't deal anymore S, and your mom knows. So no worry there." Eric stares at me. "You were too young to understand." He nods. "Bottom line, N used to make any party finish with a bang." I smile. "I still do, I just don't deal, too many run ins with the police. But please don't tell Gossip Girl." They nod. "Well, im going to go to bed, night guys." I wave at Eric. "It is so weird being here, in the Palace. I mean, I didn't think I would be here anytime soon." I nod and Chuck goes over to a glass cabinet. "Night cap girls?" I look at Serena and we nod. He pours three Whiskeys' and we sit in the living area again.

"So, any scandal?" I say to them. "well, Chuck dated Blair, who dated Nate, who slept with Vanessa, who slept with Chuck, who had sex with Blair in a moving taxi, who is still my best friend and hates jenny Humphrey, Who's older brother is Dan, who I went out with and broke up with." I nod. "Not much scandal then." They shake their heads. "Nope. What about with you?" I shake my head. "I broke up with Eoghan, and moved out here." I look at the time. "You two have school in the morning." They nod. "This is early for us." Chuck says to me. Our phones bleep. "Uh-oh, looks like the new girl is here to stay, word is she is attending Constance very soon. See you there. Spotted, V and N sharing a cab, and seen going to Mason Raubérs. Late night snack? Or late night smacker? I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Goodnight Gossips, Xoxo." I say out loud. I walk over to the staircase. "You want to completely tip me off on my first night?" I say to the staircase. "Who are you talking to?" Chuck says to me. "Your brother in law. Eric." He gets up and smiles. "I just wanted to have you on her last blast of the night."

He walks on upstairs and goes to bed. "Nate and Vanessa?" the two of them shrug. "You better start using that camera on your phone, Gossip Girl Likes pictures." I stare at Chuck. "Of what?" he smiles. "Eww." He laughs at me. "Of your tip, you can't say someone is dating someone without proof." I nod. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight ladies." I nod at Chuck and he walks upstairs.

I sit over beside Serena. "Miss me?" she says to me, I nod. "Of course." I say and hug her. "Blair doesn't like me much, does she?" she stares at me. "Blair just needs some time." I nod and get up. "Where am I sleeping?" I say to here. "Beside me." She smiles at me and I bring my bags upstairs. We get changed for bed and get in. "Night N." I smile. "Night S." I turn away from here and fall asleep.


	2. The Smoothie Bar

**A/N: ****Upload Mania ! :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

~~~~Next Morning~~~~

I wake up when Serena gets up and she gets ready for Constance. I get myself dressed and start unpacking my things into her walk-in wardrobe.

I go downstairs waiting on Gossip Girl. "Morning Upper Eastsiders. Can't say what happened last night between V and N. But where is the new brunette? We haven't seen her round Constance, even though it's all that anyone is taking about, later Gossips, Xoxo." I get a text soon after on my phone:

FROM: Unknown Number

Hi N its Jenny, I Got Your Number From S. Meet Us All After School? At The Smoothie Bar, You'll Find It Pretty Quickly, Anyway, Double Maths :/ See You Soon, Little Jx.

I save her number and text back:

TO: Little J

Hi, Have Fun In Maths LOL I'm Sorting My Things All Out Here At The Palace. Did You See GG's Blast? LOL I'll Meet You guys there After School. Tell Everyone I Said Hi, Nx.

_Send_. I Sort out the rest of my stuff and sit down and listen to some music. When I get another text on my phone:

From: Unknown Number

Hi, It's Nate. Can't Believe Your Back Again See You At The Smoothie Bar In A Half Hour We Won't Tip GG Don't Worry Nate x

I Save His Number and reply.

To: Nate

Hey It's Great To be Back! Please Don't Tip GG I Don't Think I'm Ready To Come Under Her Scrutiny Just Yet LOL, I Read Some Of Her Old Blogs. Scary Stuff Anyways, I'm Gonna Go And Find The Smoothie Bar See You Soon, Nx.

_Send_. I put my copy of _The Merchant of Venice_ in my bag and I walk out of the Palace and go towards a restaurant-type place. _The Smoothie Bar_ In big flashing letters. Yeah, I think I found it. I walk inside and see Jenny and Eric about to sit down at a really large table. "Hey." They smile. "Hi." We sit down and I lift out my phone.

From: Serena

Hey Were Gonna Be A Few Minutes Late, B Messing Around As Usual Asking Lots Of Stupid Questions To Headmistress Queller. Sx

I look up at J and Eric. "There going to be a few minutes late, Blair is asking your headmistress Queller something." They nod and we flick through the menu. "How was school Eric?" I say to him. He nods. "Ok, no fights today, just a lot of talk about you." I nod. "Thanks." They all come through the door. And sit round the table. "What about you Jenny?" "Nothing much, had to do Hypotenuse in Maths. It was really hard." I cock my head to the side. "I can help you with that if you want?" I say to her. "You sure?" I nod my head. "its part of Pythagoras Theorem, it's pretty easy to me, and I'll help you with it." She nods. "That would be great." I turn my head and see a smile on Dan's face, I nod at him and look at my phone. "Well, well, C, S, B, N, J, E, D and the new girl, spotted at the smoothie bar, seems the new girl is pretty smart, going to help J with her Maths work, but all she needs to learn one formula very quickly;

D or N or C + You – Clothes = GG scandal. You know you love me. Xoxo." We get some smoothies and I sit awkwardly.

"Don't take it seriously N." I smile at Serena. "Your right S." I look at Blair and she looks pretty pissed. Woohoo. I move myself and my bag falls on the floor I lift it and Dan sees my Merchant of Venice book. "You're reading Shakespeare?" I shake my head and put it back in my bag.

"Anyway, there's a party at mine tomorrow night. You all for coming?" Nate says to us. We nod our heads and start to get up. "Do you want me to help you with maths now J?" I say to her. She nods. "Yeah." I smile. "Guys im going to go to Brooklyn, help out Jenny." They nod.

We walk out and Dan follows us. "Dan, take a picture of me and Jenny, would you please?" he nods and we smile. "What was that for?" I smile at her…

To Gossip Girl

Hi GG, It's _The New Girl_ . Yeah I Have A Name, It's Naomi Vanderwodsen. Yes you read right, _Vanderwodsen _And this is me and Little J outside of The Smoothie Bar. You Know You Love Me. Xoxo. _**Insert Photo.**_

_Send._ All our phones bleep. "Spotted! (Finally!) Little J and Naomi Vanderwodsen at The Smoothie Bar. Nice to meet you N* I guess your on my radar for good, watch out guys, she's defo here to stay. You Know You LOVE ME. Xoxo."

I laugh and we walk until we can hall down a taxi. We get in and I see a man standing at the oven. "Miss Vanderwodsen." I smile. "You must be Rufus Humphrey." He nods and I shake hands with him. "I'm going to help Jenny with her maths homework." He nods and we walk into her room. We sit at the table and start going through them. "So basically Pythagoras…"

Serena's POV:

I walk back to the Palace with Blair. "B, you've been quiet the whole way back. what's up?" she shakes her head. "I'm fine." I stop her when we get upstairs. "she is becoming too friendly too quickly." I stare at her. "What? How?" she stares at me. "She's away to Brooklyn to help Jenny with her homework, and was texting Nate."

I shake my head. "B. She's being nice. She's my cousin and she's staying here now, don't bring her down." She nods and I see Chuck. "Sorry, I thought it was someone else." He says and walks away. "Is this it?" he turns back round. "Is she the new me? Everyone wants to talk to her and to be her best friend. And they just want to kick me out?" Chuck shakes his head and so do I.

Chuck walks out and we go upstairs. "What are you wearing to Nate's party?" she smiles.

"Dior." I nod. "I'm going to wear Alexander McQueen." She looks at my dress. "It's gorgeous." I smile at her. "Thanks." I set it back in the wardrobe and she follows me. "What is Naomi wearing?" I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know."

Naomi's POV:

"Thanks." I smile at her. "No problem." Our phones bleep. "Word is, lonely boy aint so lonely anymore; but who is keeping him company? And it's not Serena. And on the topic of Serena, Apparently Blair isn't happy either, with her best friend's cousin coming to town; she's feeling like the old toy being dumped in the trash. Sorry B, but I rather an ipod. Not a CD. Xoxo." I stare at Jenny. "Dan!" we shout in Unison. He comes in. "I don't know what Gossip Girl means before you start asking me." I nod.

To: Serena

WTF? Is Blair Ok? OMG I Can't believe GG! Dan Isn't With Anyone BTW. Nxx

_Send._"Jenny, I'm going to the gallery, you coming?" I look at her. "See you later." I say to her. She nods. "Thanks again." I nod and she gets up. I get up and stand beside Dan. "why did you lie to me about reading The Merchant of Venice." I smile. "I didn't want to seem like a complete geek." He smiles. "Thanks." I smile at him. "Anytime. Lonely boy." I walk towards the door. "See you later." I set my mobile number on the table and walk out. A town car pulls up and the window goes down. "Bass." I Say to him. I open the door and get in. "Evening." I nod at him. "Party at the Palace tonight." I stare at him. "What?" I say to him. "Relax, Lily is away for the weekend. She doesn't mind, as long as nothing is broken. It's your welcoming party."

"I don't know Chuck, I'm not going to know many people." He looks me in the eye. "you are now one of Upper eastside's elite. You may not know anyone, but everyone will, know you." I smile, "That makes me feel tonnes better." He smiles and we get out.


	3. It's Jenny

**A/N: ****Upload Mania ! :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

I go upstairs and get changed into a Chanel dress; I see Serena, Blair and Jenny. "Is it too much?" They shake their heads. The three of them walk off to get ready. Chuck comes down the stairs after me; I see a DJ setting up, lights being put up. "You're looking gorgeous tonight." I smile at him. "Thanks Chuck." Our phones bleep. "Hey upper eastsiders, there's a big party tonight, at the Palace. Good luck trying to get in, I can't wait for fireworks tonight. Xoxo." I flip my phone down and the three come downstairs. We take a picture and Nate, Dan and Vanessa walk in. "Wow." I smile. The music starts and people start to come in. I smile at Dan and we all go on the dance floor. We dance to Dynamite, and I keep catching Dan's eye. I smile at him, the place becomes packed. I walk of the dance floor and my phone bleeps. "It's a great party N. I'm on the dance floor right now. Not that you will find me, looks like your party is going down great. Xoxo."

I sit upstairs and see jenny and Eric being picked on by a group of girls. I walk past. "Naomi!" I turn round to some girl. "Naomi, this is Penelope." I smile at little J and Eric. "Hi Penelope." She smiles at me. "Nice to meet you." She goes to hug me. "come on guys lets go." We walk on and "Penelope's girls follow us, I turn round. "I am not your new queen bee." Our phones bleep. "Spotted! Little J and E, Walking away from P with N* this party is getting even more interesting, Lonely boy seems lost… Xoxo."

I smile at Little J and Eric. "Are you two ok?" they nod. I walk down to the dance floor and see Dan. "I heard lonely boy, was a lost boy." He smiles at me and I walk away from him. I get his number of Jenny and text him.

To: Dan

Hey, Come Find Me, I Can't Come To You, Too many Gossips, and Gossip Girl Herself Is Here Tonight. Good Luck Trying To Find Me. Nx.

_Send_

From: Dan

Interesting. Dx

I smile at it and walk, almost banging into Penelope. "So the new girl runs with Little J? you need more class." I stare at her. "And you need more style." I walk on and go upstairs, to a spare room and lock myself in a cupboard. I hear someone come in and I see them, Nate and Vanessa, kissing. I take a picture and save it on my phone. They go back out again. Dan walks in and stares at the closet. "Act 5, Scene 3. Jessica hides in a closet with Lorenzo, so that Shylock will not see that she has not yet left." He opens the doors and I walk out. I kiss him and he smiles at me. I start making out with him. Our phones bleep. "Lonely boy is missing, and it seems like Naomi is too. Are they missing together? Xoxo." I kiss him again and we walk back out. We see Jenny and she stares at Dan. "OMG, did you two just make out?" I stare at her and shake my head. "Well, then that's a lovely shade of lip gloss your wearing there Dan, did you borrow it from Naomi?" I look at him and wipe it off.

"Isn't It past your bedtime?" I say to her and smile. I see Serena and hug her. We meet up with everyone and take a picture. I turn round to Dan and he smiles at me. "Have you had anything to drink?" I ask him. "I had one with Chuck and Nate Earlier, you know, it would be rude not to, I mean it's Chuck. Have you?" I nod my head. "I had one earlier with Serena and Blair." He nods, I walk away and he follows me.

"Upper Eastsiders I've had an amazing night and lots of Gossip for you all tomorrow. Nice work N* this bash was really good. And I'm sure everyone has tips for me tomorrow . Goodnight. You Know You Love Me Xoxo."

I smile at it and walk upstairs with Dan. I smile at him and sit down. "I want to know you." He smiles at me. "Everyone from the Upper Eastside kisses and then they go public with their relationship. I'm not saying that I want a relationship Dan. But I want to know you."

He smiles at me. "I want to know you to." I take a deep breath. "I used to be a drug dealer. Not the dodgy, meet me in the parking lot kind of dealer. More the, hey N can you score me some dope for this party. Kind of dealer. I don't do drugs and never did." He nods at me. "Well im glad you told me." He kisses me and I let out a sigh of relief. I walk out into the hall and see Nate standing over someone. I walk into the room to Dan. "It's Jenny."


	4. Sparklers Are Lit, Fireworks Go Off

**A/N: ****Upload Mania ! :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

He gets up and we walk out. "I walked upstairs and she was laughing and smiling…" Eric walks up. "What is wrong with Jenny?" he leans down beside her. "I think she's passed out from alcohol." Nate says. Eric shakes his head. "She hasn't had a drink all night, I swear." Serena, Chuck, Blair and Vanessa walk upstairs. "Someone get some water." I say to them.

I sit beside her. I put my hand on her neck. "She still has a pulse." I keep tapping her cheek. "Jenny. Jenny." I stare at her cup. "Chuck get me a towel." He nods and goes to the bathroom. Dan stares at me. "Is she ok?" I stare at him. "Call your Dad." He looks down and nods. "Nate keep tapping her cheek." He nods and keeps calling her name. Chuck hands me a towel. I lift the cup and pour it all over the towel. "What are you doing?" Blair says to me.

I drop water on top of it, it changes yellow. "Oh my god, what is that?" Vanessa says. I stare at Serena. "I'll call an ambulance." Dan stares at me. "Dad's on his way." I stare at him. I take him to the side.

"Her drink has been spiked." He stares at me. "With Meow Meow." He hugs me. I sit beside her. "Everybody, move back." they nod. I hold her and turn; I pat her on her back. She opens her eyes and they roll into her head. Dan sits beside me and I flip her over as the paramedics come in.

"There are too many people up here." they say to them. Serena, Vanessa, Chuck and Nate go downstairs.

I hug Dan and Rufus runs up to us. "Does anyone know what has happened?" one of them asks us. Dan holds the small of my back and moves me forward. "One of our friends found her. One minute she was laughing, and then she was on the floor. She was drinking soft drinks all night, I did a test on her drink, and it had methadone in it." Rufus stares at me. They take off the breathing mask and start to move her. She blinks and I look at Dan.

They set her on a bed and take her down in the elevator. I hug Dan. "I swear Rufus we didn't know what happened." He nods. "I know, excuse me." We nod. "Go with your dad in the ambulance, we'll take a car." He nods and walks me into a bedroom. "I'll see you at the hospital." He says to me; I nod and hug him. "We'll follow you there." I kiss him on the cheek and let him go.

I get changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I hug Eric. "Let's go." I say to him. We walk downstairs and get into a town car and follow the ambulance.

~~~~30 Minutes Later ~~~~

I sit with Dan and hold his hand. Rufus walks in. "She's awake." I hug Dan. "Go in." He says to us. Dan gets up and holds my hand. "Go see your sister." I say to him. He walks in with Eric. Rufus stares at me. "Thank you Naomi." I nod.

My phone bleeps. "Why is it that when I'm there, sparklers are lit? And when I leave fireworks go off? Spotted, Little J on a stretcher in an ambulance, with her dad and lonely boy in with her. Followed by Eric and Naomi Vanderwodsen. Get Well Soon Little J. Xoxo." I shake my head and walk in to them.

"hey." I say to her. She smiles at me. "Hi." I sit down. "How did I get here?" she says to us. "Your drink was spiked with methadone; Naomi kind of saved your life." Eric says to her. I stare at them. "I don't think I saved your-" Dan interrupts me. "She did, she was able to tell it was methadone before the doctors knew, she tried to wake you and she eventually did, that's when they put an oxygen mask on you." She stares at me in shock.

"How did you know how to find out what drug it was?" I stare at Eric. "Along time ago, Serena and I were on a night out. The same thing happened to this guy, and a girl did it, she put water over the drink, and if it changes yellow or green; then it has methadone in it. That guy didn't get seen in time, he died before they got him to hospital, that's why I just had to look at Serena and she knew."

They nod. "Anyway, who wants coffee?" Rufus and Eric put up their hands. I nod and walk out. I walk down the corridor and go to the coffee machine. I make two coffees and walk back up with them and am stopped by Dan. He kisses me and I smile. "Thank you." He says to me. "It doesn't cost me a thought." I kiss him again and walk back in to them and hand over the coffees.

I sit beside Dan and my phone bleeps.

FROM: Dan

Hey I Think We Should Get Going. Dx

I turn round and nod at him. "Hey, do you three want to go? I mean its getting late, I'll stay with Jenny." I look at Eric. "I'm going to stay with Jenny, you two go." He says to me. "If you want us to stay we'll stay." I say to her. "Its fine, the party will have died down anyway." I smile at her, "We'll see you tomorrow." Dan says to her and we walk out. "Hi, this is Miss Vanderwodsen, can I get a town car please, thanks." I look at Dan as the car pulls up. "Brooklyn please." I hold his hand.

We get in and sit on the sofa. He turns round and lifts my chin. He kisses me, we start making out…


	5. Exchanging Plesantries

**A/N: ****Upload Mania ! :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

~~~~Meanwhile At The Palace~~~~

Serena's POV:

I turn round and see Blair standing behind me. "Hi." I say to her. "Where's the heroin?" I stare at her. "B what is wrong with you? N just saved Jenny's life back there." She stares at me. "And?" I walk away from her.

I send Dan a text.

TO: Dan Humphrey

Hi I'm Going To Go The Hospital See You There S.

_Send._ I go out to the front door and wait on a town car.

FROM: Dan Humphrey

Hi. I'm Not At The Hospital, Went Home With N. E And Dad Are Still there With J Though. D.

I nod at it and get into the car. "The Hospital please." I get out and walk in. "Hi, my friend, Jenny Humphrey was taken in a few hours ago. Can I see her?" the nurse nods at me. "She's in ward 2." I nod and walk upstairs. _Why Would Dan And Naomi Leave?_ I walk in and see Eric and Rufus sitting beside Jenny. "Hi." She smiles at me.

Naomi's POV:

"When do you think your dad will be home?" I say to him. He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, why?" I smile at him. "Well, I don't want to be caught making out with you on your couch." He half laughs to himself. "Thanks." I smile and touch his cheek. "You know what I mean."

He nods at me. My phone bleeps:

From: Chuck

Hi Will See You At Brunch On Sunday Morning. C.

I read it back to Dan and he smiles. "He has _Business_ at the weekend." I nod and get up. "I'll see you tomorrow." I kiss him and walk out towards a town car. I get in and go back to the palace. "Goodnight Vainne." I say as I go upstairs. "Goodnight Miss Vanderwodsen." I walk in and see Serena. I smile at her. "Hey S." she gets up and stands beside me. "I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me." I nod at her. "Are you seeing Dan?" I look away and then straight back at her. "Yes Serena, and if your uneasy with it, then we can break all ties." She hugs me.

"Don't break up with him." I smile at her. "The reason Dan and I couldn't be together properly, is because we live in completely different worlds. So do you two, but you still have so much in common, I mean, you can sit down and help Jenny with her homework, and six hours later, be saving her life! So I give you my permission." I smile at her and hug her. "No Blair, No Gossip girl." I say to her. She nods at me and I hug her again. "I'm feeling tired and we have Nate's party tomorrow night as well." We walk upstairs and go to bed.

I wake up to a text on my phone

FROM: Mom

Hey Sweetie, Hope Your Enjoying Manhattan. Lots Of Love Mom And Dad. X

TO: Mom

Hey I Am Loving It Up here, Tell Dad That There Is This Amazing Rock n Roll Store On 5th And Madison. I'm Going Down There Later. Love You Both, Naomi x

I get up and walk round the oh-so silent penthouse suite; I see the elevator door open. "Blair." I say with a smile. "Hello Naomi, where is Serena?" I smile "She is still sleeping." Serena walks in and rubs her head. "morning S." I say to her. "What are your plans today?" Blair says to me. "B, Naomi is coming with us, shopping." I shake my head. "S, I am completely into different clothes than you both are, I'm more into vintage." Blair nods. "So am I." I shake my head. "No, your into vintage Dior; im into VINTAGE" she nods. "I seen this rock n roll shop on 5th and Madison yesterday when I was being drove back up from Brooklyn, I think I'm going to check it out. Maybe I'll run into you later?" they nod and I wink at S.

I walk back into the room and get changed. "She is into _vintage?_ And that rock n roll shop, it's like $4 for a t-shirt and the music in there; it's horrendous." Blair says to Serena. "B; N is into different stuff, believe me, we used to go to Rock n Roll concerts all the time." I half smile and get ready.

"Have a good day buy something nice." I say to them and walk downstairs. I take in the atmosphere around me as I walk down 5th and Madison. I walk in and start going through everything, rock t-shirts, music. I lift up a t-shirt. "It would look gorgeous on you." I turn round and see Vanessa. I hug her. "What are you doing in here anyway? Should you not be going and buying some $980 dress?" I smile at her. "I'm not a Parker Avenue Princess. I'm into Rock N Roll." She nods. "I wonder if you would fit better in Brooklyn or Manhattan." I lift up another top. "I could say the same for you." She follows me.

"Why do you say that?" I take out my phone and show her the picture. "You can delete it now." I say. She hands it back to me. "What about you and Dan?" I turn round and shrug my shoulders. "He looked really happy the other night." I lift up some things and pay for them. "I swear, since I've came here, I have spent more time in Brooklyn than Manhattan." She laughs at me. "It's just your nature I guess, I mean, Rock n Roll and $4 T-shirts are not very upper east side." I nod and pay for the things.

We walk out. "Coffee?" I nod and we walk towards Starbucks. "two white coffees to go." Vanessa says. "So you and Nate." She shrugs her shoulders. "he caught me off guard." I nod. "Yeah because it looked like it was all him, you didn't grab his hair, or his butt, sure you didn't?" she near chokes on her coffee. We walk towards Blair and Serena. "Hey." I look at Blair who gives Vanessa a dirty look. "Get anything nice?" she shrugs. Our cells bleep. "Spotted! V almost choking on her Starbucks. What has N* Said To Her? B, S, N* And V All Exchanging Pleasantries. N* Is Carrying Bags From The Rock n Roll Store On Madison, What's Wrong N* ? Or Is Death Your Style? Xoxo Gossip Girl"

"We better get going." Blair says to Serena. I nod. "See you later." I give Serena a quick hug and we keep walking. "Blair really doesn't like me." Vanessa says. "Nor me, I think she thinks we are going to steal Serena from her, I'm not; she's my cousin and I live with her now. I can go days without seeing her if I am going to have to. B can not survive without S." I say back to her. I see Dan walk out of a shop. "Morning." He says to us. Nate walks out of another shop in the other direction.

"hey." He smiles at Vanessa and she smiles back. "good morning Nate." I say to him. "Sorry I didn't see you there." I laugh at him. "Oh, are you two?" Dan says to Nate. He half nods. "Wait, you two aren't?" I hook arms with Vanessa and we walk on. "And these are supposed to be leaders of the future." I smile and we keep walking. "do you want to go to the hospital?" Nate says to us. We nod and he calls for a town car.

We get in and I sit in the front. I take a picture of Nate and Vanessa holding hands. "Don't send it!" Vanessa says to me, two seconds later our phones bleep. "What's wrong B? You look upset it isn't because Nate just got in a car with V Lonely Boy and N is it? S… Good luck with this one, GG." I look at them. "I am not going to send the picture."

FROM: Blair

Hi N Just To Put My Mind And Rest, Can You Tell Me, Is There Something Between Nate And Vanessa? Lots Of Love, B x

We get out and I read it back to them. I look at Vanessa and then at Nate. They both smile at each other. "she can change easily, can't she." I say to them

TO: Blair

Hey B Don't Worry, Nothing Is Going On. You Know I Would tell You If There Was. Love Returned, Nx

_Se__nd. _We get in the elevator. "Am I not going to get a kiss then?" Dan says to me. I go a bit red. "This is usually when you kiss him." Nate says to me, I hit him on the arm and turn round to Dan. "I don't like cocky guys." I say and kiss him. "No chance of you and Chuck then." I hear Nate whisper. Dan puts his hands round my hips and let's go of me, just looking me up and down. "So. I was thinking." He says to me. "This should be good." I turn round to Nate and Vanessa; "How do I turn off the running commentary?" I say to them, she turns to Nate and kisses him. "Like this." I laugh at her. "How about, we go to mine later, before the party?" I smile at him. "The Party? MY Party!" Nate says to us. "Oh be quiet and kiss your girlfriend." I say to him.

I nod at him; "Sounds good." I kiss him and we all walk out onto Jenny's ward. I smile at her. "Hey." _Eric has gone home by now_. She takes out her drip. "Dad's signing me out, I'm allowed home." I nod. "Then, I guess it's time for the three of us to go shopping." I say to them. they stare at me. "Don't worry, I'm not gong to make you sit through hours of pink puffy dresses, were going to go _shopping!_" I say to them.

Rufus comes back down the corridor. "Dad; I'm going shopping." He nods. "Naomi, can I talk to you a moment?" I nod and stand behind. "Thank you for what you did the other night, you saved her life." I smile at him. "I just did what many others would do." He nods. "But you saved her life." I smile. "Your welcome." I walk towards the elevator and get in with them. "wow, you could cut the tension in here with a knife." I smile at little J.

"Vanessa is with Nate and Dan is with Naomi." We all stare at her and laugh. We walk downstairs. Two town cars pull up. "We will see you later then girls." I smile at Dan. "If your lucky." I get in beside them and J hugs me. "Thank you." I smile at her. "your welcome. Now, shall we go to NYC?" they stare at me. "What?" I smile. "We are going shopping! We could have went to LA and stayed where I live, but somebody had to almost die last night." I wink at her.

"New York City please." I say to the driver.

Our phones bleep. "Spotted! V, N* and LJ In a town car going to NYC shopping, but not Prada, more Paramore, have fun girls Xoxo"


	6. Popularity Suicide?

**A/N: ****Upload Mania ! :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

"How are you finding Manhattan?" Vanessa says to me. "I love being with my family again, but I don't really love UES, I'm Hollywood, seriously, I grew up in LA. Out of Lily and my mom Carol; my mom was the wild one. And then she married Aunt Lily's husbands' brother. Which was even weirder, because he was the same, he is nothing like my uncle, they kind of drilled rock n roll into me. Brooklyn would be more me, but I guess im UES, I swear, sometime we have to go to LA, even if its with B and S just for the night, Hollywood is amazing, and I know this tattooist; called Kat Von D, yeah she used to look after me, I go and work at her shop sometimes, she can get us in any club in Hollywood." They smile at me. "That would be amazing." Jenny says to me.

We get out and stand in the middle of NYC. We go straight for a make up store, we lift palettes of eyeshadow; urban decay, midnight kiss, mac. And lift eye liner, lip gloss, foundation and blusher. I pay for them and we carry them. "Let's go to Material Girl." I nod and we walk towards it, we pick out three dresses from the new collection by Madonna and walk out, we go to different shops and then come back to the main square. We take pictures of each other and mess around. I see a town car and we go back to Brooklyn. "We are going to look great tonight." Jenny says to me. "So V are you coming over to get ready?" she nods. "I'll be over later."

We walk down the road and get to Vanessa's she hugs us and walks up. I link arms with Jenny. "So, should I see any pictures of you and my brother on gossip girl after tonight?" I shrug my shoulders and smile at her.

"What's going on between you and my brother?" I look at her. "I don't know Jenny." She nods at me and we walk into the loft. I see Dan standing beside Nate. "Shouldn't you be organising a party?" I say to him. "It's nearly done." I nod. "I'm going to put the things in my room." I nod and she walks in. I put my arms round Dan's waist and kiss him.

"I need to talk to you." He says to me. I nod and we both look at Nate. "What's that Jenny? Yeah I'm coming now." He walks in her room and he holds my hands. I stare at him _is he about to say he regrets this? Come on Naomi! Keep a brave face!_ "Naomi…" I nod, he looks down and then up at me. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I bite my lip and nod. "Yes I will." I kiss him. I open my eyes and can't stop smiling. I turn round and see Jenny and Nate standing. "Nothing to say Nathaniel?" I say to him. "Take care of her." He says to Dan, seriously. I smile at Nate and nod. I get a text on my phone.

From: Vanessa

Hi I'm coming round to the Humphrey's now. Vx"

"Vanessa is on her way round." I say to them. I kiss Dan and walk into Jenny's room. "You two should go on up to Nate's we'll go up with Vanessa." They nod and he kisses me again. Vanessa walks in and Nate kisses her. "We'll see you later." She says to them. She walks in and we get ready. I lift up the black urban decay eyeshadow and put it on Jenny. I put on some eyeliner and dark red lips on her too.

I put some gold and silver eyeshadow on Vanessa and go over to a bag and lift out three identical bracelets. I give them to Jenny and Vanessa and curl my hair; I put on some purple eyeshadow and red lipstick. We stand together and take a picture together; we get into the town car just as our phones bleep. "Hello UES, GG here, Spotted! V, Little J and N* getting into a town car in Brooklyn, looking G-o-r-g-e-o-u-s! Have a good night at the Archibald's, Xoxo."

We get out and walk in. We see Serena and Blair and walk towards them. "Who invited the runaways?" I look away. "I did." We turn round and see Nate. "Hey." Blair's eyes light up. "Hey S-" Serena starts talking to someone and walks away. "Nate I…" I look at Vanessa and Jenny. "Let's go get something to drink." They nod and we leave the two alone.

"Can I get three martinis and a beer please? Thanks." I say to the woman as she passes them over. I give them to them and we see Nate shake his head at Blair. I take out my phone and take a picture.

TO: Gossip Girl

Dear Gossip Girl, Looks Like Nate Is Turning Down Blair. Uh-Oh Is This Popularity Suicide? _**Insert Photo**_

_**Send**_**. **I smile and take a sip of my martini. Our phones bleep. "Uh-Oh poor B is being turned down by Nate. Xoxo." Blair walks away and Nate walks towards us. I pass him the beer. He nods and takes a drink. I see Dan walk through the crowd and come towards us. "hey girlfriend." I smile "Hi boyfriend." I say back. our phones bleep. "the dangerous words were just spoke; Girlfriend and Boyfriend… But who by? Xoxo." I smile at him.


	7. Frankenstein You Created A Blair

**A/N: ****Upload Mania ! :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

"Can I get a Jack Daniels, thanks?" I turn round to Chuck. "Should you not go chase Blair?" I say to him. "Should you not be sitting in a corner cutting yourself?" he says to me. I stare at him. "Not funny Chuck." I turn back round. "Vanessa, can I borrow your foundation? Excuse me." She passes it to me and I walk upstairs.

I walk into the bathroom and lean over the sink, opening the tube of foundation; I cover my wrists with it and rub it in, I turn round and see Nate. "What are you doing?" I close up the foundation and turn round silently, I go to walk out and he grabs my arm. "What is going on?" I shake my head and Vanessa walks in. "Is the party in here or out there?" I say to them. I pass Vanessa back her foundation. "Why were you putting it on your arms Naomi?" Nate says to me. Vanessa walks over to me. "It's nothing." I say to them. "What did Chuck say to you?" I shake my head. "Nothing important." Vanessa grabs my arm and splashes water over it. "What the hell Naomi? I know you said you were into Rock n Roll, but self-harming?" I grab my wrist from her and look at Nate.

"You don't know me." I say to her. "I thought I did." Nate says to me. I look away. "We used to spend every day together, God Naomi what happened?" I look down. "You won't tell anyone? Not even Dan?" they nod. I sit on the edge of the bath. "I lived on the upper east side until I was nine and grew up with Nate, Chuck, Eric, Serena and Blair. Then my dad got this job in LA and we moved which was amazing. I met this guy, called Eoghan when I was 13. he was 15." Nate stares at me. "Did he do this to you?" I shake my head. "Anyway, we started seeing each other in private and didn't tell anyone. Then all this stuff happened with my family, my grandpa died then Mr Bass died, then Eoghan started drinking last year, when he turned 19. This was OK. Until one night he hit me, it was just after Chuck's dad died. I had this massive bruise on my back. I tried to forget about it, but he just kept doing it, kept hitting me."

I rub my eye and Vanessa hugs me. "I got really depressed and started self-harming. I told my dad, and then mom found out, then aunt Lily, Eric and Serena. I got counselling and was ok. Then I ran into him one day and he hit me again. We reported him to the police and he got a three month imprisonment, it had always been my dream to go to Yale, and Aunt Lily told my mom that I could live here and go to Constance then Yale and never have to go back to LA. Nate we tried to stay in touch, I actually talked to you more than Serena and Eric." I smile. "Chuck said to me there now that I should be sitting in a corner cutting myself. He came to visit me last summer, purely plutonic but he found out." They nod. "I didn't want to see _Him_ again."

They hug me and we walk out. I walk up to Dan and hold his hand. "Everything ok?" I nod at him. "Are you not worried that someone will see us?" I shake my head. "If I was worried, would I do this?" I lean in close and kiss him. He smiles at me. "Most likely not." He says back.

I smile at him and turn round to Vanessa and Nate. He looks at me and nods. We walk towards the dance floor and start dancing.

~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~

I walk up to Jenny, who is standing beside Eric and Jonathon. "Jenny, there's this guy that keeps looking at you!" she looks round. "That's my science partner Jake." I nod. I link arms with her and walk over to him. "Hi Jake, I seen you looking at my friend Jenny." He smiles at me. "Have fun." I unhook her arm and wink at her as I walk back over to Dan.

I kiss him and him smiles. "So, guess what?" I smile at him. "What?" he looks at me and puts his arm round me. "I think we will have our first date tomorrow." I smile at him. "Sounds good, we will have to wait until after my family brunch though." He nods. I kiss him and we sit down on a couch. I kiss him again and Penelope walks over.

"Can I take the first picture for Gossip girl?" she says to us. I look at him and we smile at her. We hold hands, and she takes it. She waves and walks away. "I guess its official now." I say to him. He nods.

I kiss him and see Blair staring at us. "Uh-Oh." I say to him. He turns round and we see Chuck and Blair watching us. We start making out and he puts his hand on my thigh. "Let's go upstairs." I say to him. He nods and kisses me before we get up.

We walk towards the staircase and I look back at everyone. I see Jenny making out with Jake and Serena holding some guys hand. I catch Blair's eye and wink at her.

We walk upstairs and lock the door of one of the bedrooms. I kiss him and he unzips my dress, before I know it we are lying together naked. I kiss him and he moves on top of me. I dig my nails in his back and he smiles.

~~~~An Hour Later~~~~

We lie there and I look at him. "Wow." He nods. "I agree." He kisses me. "Did we rush this?" I shake my head. "If we had done it all romantic, then it would have been awkward." I say back. We jump up and put our clothes back on, I kiss him and we walk out. We bang into Serena. "Hey I've been looking everywhere for you, where have you been?" she says to us. I bite my lip and hold Dan's hand.

"You know what don't answer that, I'm really happy for you two, I just, need to find Blair, she is apparently on a Gossip Girl rampage because of what Nate said to her earlier." I nod and we walk downstairs hand in hand.

I see Nate and Vanessa. "Well done Frankenstein you have created a Blair." I say to Nate. "What?" I smile at him. "She is on a Gossip girl rampage, and I really don't want to go under her scrutiny tonight." I say to them. I let go of Dan's hand and walk over to Jenny. "I seen you making out with Jake." She smiles. "Thank you." I hug her. "But you're best not to do anything else here, tonight, not so much as a kiss… Blair is on a GG war path and were all under her scrutiny." She stares at me. "But GG knows about you and Dan what else could she have on you?" I get a martini and down it. "I'll tell you later just go dance and enjoy the rest of the night, to an extent." She hugs me and I walk back towards Dan.

"I'm going to go home, I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses me and walks me outside. "On the first date, is that not supposed to be a kiss?" I say to him. "SO we might have mixed things up a little, I've never been good with timelines." I kiss him. "Me neither." A car pulls up and I get in. "Bye." I wave and sit back in the seat.


	8. Alcohol Is Like Milk Up There

**A/N: ****Upload Mania ! :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

I walk up and see Aunt Lily sitting talking to Rufus. "Evening Naomi." She says as I try and sneak by. "Evening Aunt Lily, Mr Humphrey." I smile awkwardly. "Please sit." I nod and take out my phone.

TO: Serena ; Dan

:O Sitting With Rufus And Aunt Lily, Talk About Awkward, Going TO Escape See You Tomorrow Nx

_**Send**_"Rufus was telling me about how you saved Jenny's life at your party." I shake my head. "I just did what anyone else would do." She nods. "But how did you know?" I look down at my bracelet and back up at them. "Remember that party Serena and I went to in LA? The party where the guy died because his drink was spiked? I learnt it there, you pour water over the drink and if it turns yellow or green then it has methadone in it." She nods.

"Did everyone behave?" I nod and walk upstairs. "Good night." _Yeah; because I'm really going to say; well Serena was holding hands with some guy, Vanessa and Nate were kissing any where they were alone (Or thought they were) Eric was kissing Jonathon. I hooked Jenny up with her Science partner, Chuck was with every girl going except the elite, Blair was on a rampage and I had sex with Dan Humphrey in a spare room while the party was taking place round us, yeah we all behaved real well._

I get changed and go into our room. I turn off the light and hear Rufus leave, Aunt Lily go to bed; Chuck and Serena come in and Serena stumbles through our bedroom door, switches on the light and almost blinds me.

"Hey." She says. "Shh and get into bed." I tuck her in and look out the window at the full moon. "They sometimes bring bad luck, good luck, change good things to bad and bad things to good." I lie back down and go to sleep.

I get up first and see that everyone is still asleep; I make a cappuccino for Serena and walk towards our room. _She never changes_. I smile and set it beside her. "One Hangover Cure For Serena Vanderwodsen" I smile and she wakes up. "Time to sober up sweetie." She smiles at me and drinks it. I get up and get ready.

"Does alcohol ever have any effect on you?" I smile at her. "I'm LA baby, alcohol is like milk up there." She smiles at me. "I have always wanted to stay out there for a week or something." I smile at her. "I was actually thinking about bringing Vanessa and Jenny to Hollywood. Maybe go to a few gigs, go see Kat." She smiles again. "It would be great, but I can't leave Blair." I nod. "She could always come with us, but I don't think Rock N Roll, Bars and Kat Von D is her style S." she nods. "I don't really think It's yours anymore either. You might have changed for the better, but those nights we had were amazing, and if I remember, we hardly drank anything, didn't go home with guys and on one occasion slept on water beds in Kat's swimming pool because we were to afraid to go back to mine! I missed you S. and I still do."

She hugs me. "I'll talk to Blair." I smile "And I'll talk to everyone else." I hug her. "So you and Dan." I nod. "It was, amazing." She squints. "I love you, but I don't want to know the gory details." I wink at her and hear people moving.

We go downstairs and see Aunt Lily. "Morning mom." Serena says to her. "Morning Aunt Lily" I smile and nod. "Good morning girls." Eric comes downstairs, followed by Chuck. "Morning." Serena and Lily smile. "morning." I say to Eric and turn away from Chuck immediately. "Well I am going to check on the caterer's" Lily says with a smile. Chuck turns to me and stares me down.

"I am sorry about what I said last night." I shake my head at him. "You know how hard that was for me to overcome last year Chuck, yet you blatantly brought it up last night?" I say to him. "I am sorry. I was…" I stare at him. "Taking a blow at a girl who Self-harmed." Serena and Eric stare at us. "I'm sorry Naomi, I was Drunk." I stare at him. "What?" we turn round and see Dan. "What did you say?" Chuck repeats himself. "No, Naomi." I turn round. "I need to tell you something." He stares at me. "That you Self-harm?" I turn round and a tear falls down my cheek. "I used to." I turn round to the three of them and they nod and walk out. I walk up to him. "My Grandpa died, and then Mr. Bass died within weeks of each other. I got really depressed, found it hard to cope with it all. And it was my release. I don't do it anymore, I realised that I was better than falling in that rut, and then I heard that Eric had tried to commit Suicide and he was in the centre, I visited him and helped him cope, because helping him kind of helped me, I hadn't had anyone that could actually help me, sure I could talk to family, doctors or friends but no matter how much they tried, they couldn't get through to me. And when I heard what happened Eric I went straight away and talked to him because I didn't want him to feel the same way I did, then Aunt Lily talked to me about it, I ended up here." he hugs me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He shakes his head. "It's ok." He holds me and my phone rings. "Who is it?" I smile at him. "Kat Von D." he shrugs and I answer it. "Hey." I hold Dan's hand. "Hey Babe, how is Manhattan?" I laugh. "Babe, I miss my scene so bad." Dan looks at me and I half smile. "Aw babe we all miss you like crazy." I look away from Dan. "How is LA?" "Not the same, but, I think were going to survive. I was wonderin', if you still wanted the apprenticeship?" my mouth drops. I look around me. "Can I get back to you on that?" "Yeah, take some time to think about it." I smile. "Thanks. Talk to you later sweetie." "Bye babes, love you!" I cock my head to the side. "I love you too." I hang up and turn to Dan.

"What do you need to think about?" I smile at him and Lily comes in with Rufus, Serena, Eric, Chuck and Jenny, we let go of each others hands and look up. "Good Morning Daniel." Lily says to Dan. "Mrs Bass." "Good morning Mr. Humphrey, Jenny." They nod. "Rufus, Jenny and Daniel shall be joining us for brunch" we nod and walk towards the dining table. Dan sits beside me and we start eating breakfast. "So what is everybody's plans today?" Rufus says to us.

"Blair and I are going to go shopping." Serena says. "Dan, Naomi and I are going to check out some Rock N Roll stores." Jenny says and gives me a gentle kick on the leg. "I have to settle work at the empire." We nod and finish eating.


	9. Grandmother CeCe

**A/N: ****Upload Mania ! :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

The elevator dings and the door opens, we all look towards it; _Grandmother CeCe. _"Good morning everybody." She says with a smile, she catches my eye and turns her head. "Mother, Naomi has come to live with us for a while." CeCe looks at me. "Your mother not been able to look after you again?" I stand up. "If you would all excuse me." Lily nods. "Running off just like her mother did." I turn back round. "I am not going to cause a scene in front of everyone CeCe." She nods. "Whatever happened to grandmother?" I nod. "Whatever happened to love and support?" I say to her. "Answering a question with a question, see that's what Los Angeles has done to you." I nod and walk away.

I hear some talking and Jenny joins me. "Hey." I smile at her. "I was wondering if you could help me, it's just, I know your going black eyes and red lips today, but I was wondering if I could to." I nod. "Course you can Little J." I take out my black eyeshadow and red lipstick. "So, you don't really get on with your Grandma." I nod. "Lily, Serena and Eric were the good family, Carol, Ben and Naomi were the bad." She smiles. "Who is Ben?" I smile and put on some eyeshadow. "My dad." She nods. I give her the eyeshadow and put on my red lipstick before handing it over to her.

"It's Rock n Roll baby." I smile to her. The door opens and Lily walks in. "Jenny, do you mind if I talk to Naomi alone?" Jenny nods her head, hugs me and walks out.

"Aunt Lily, I do not mean to disrespect your family at all but CeCe and I do not get on, we are like Rock N Roll and Jazz." She smiles. "Your mother taught you that, didn't she?" I smile at her. "She didn't teach me to dislike her, but last year, after _that time_ you all came to see me, and when CeCe did, she didn't want to see me, she made small talk with my dad and then left, it was obvious then that she thought I was just like my mom, the next teenage runaway in our family. Aunt Lily I don't want to seem mean, but it's like, and I am going to describe us in the third person; Naomi and Serena, Are the Teenage Carol and Lily."

She nods at me and laughs to herself. "What mom doesn't know is that, all four of us are the same, especially you and Serena, you both grew up in different places yet are both the same. Carol had the guts to run away at fourteen but I felt like had to stay, for Dad's sake. I want you to do whatever you want in life, the same as Serena and Eric, and the same way that's what Rufus wants for Daniel and Jenny, Mom wanted Carol and I to be perfect children that she could show off, and that's what we didn't want. Do you see the way you and Jenny look? You're going to walk down the upper east side with black eyeshadow and red lipstick, like everyone in Los Angeles does, and I know that 'Gossip Girl' will probably take you both down for it and bring other people down to, but no matter what, walk down 5th and Madison, or go to Mason Rauber's and wear what you want to wear on the upper East Side, because me and your sister couldn't, and we probably won't have the chance to." I hug Aunt Lily and get up. "Oh, and you are to take one of the other bedrooms, I'm sure Slash doesn't want to be on the wall beside Justin Bieber; who is a good kisser by the way." I stare at her. "You have kissed Justin Bieber?" I screw up my nose. "No, Slash." I stare at her. "Oh My Gosh, Aunt Lily!" she winks at me. "We couldn't do things like that on the upper eastside, but what was stopping us in Los Angeles?" my jaw drops and I nod at her. I walk out and go over to Jenny and Dan. "Are you coming?" they nod and get up. "Mr. Humphrey, Serena, Eric, Aunt Lily, I shall see you later." They nod.

I look at Chuck and give him a silent nod, he nods back and walks over to the alcohol cupboard. "A bit early Charles, is it not?" I turn back. "Some drink water CeCe, some drink Liquor. You Obviously Do Not Know Chuck Bass. To Which Means You Are Very Unfortunate." He smiles at me and I walk out with Dan and Jenny. Our phones bleep.

"Afternoon UES GG here, your one source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Aw how cute is the new couple! Oh wait, you don't know who I'm talking about? Well it's Dan Humphrey and Naomi Vanderwodsen of course! Blair was miserably turned down by Nate last night… could it have anything to do with Nate and Vanessa's late night meals at Mason Raubérs? Xoxo."

I nod at it and hold hands with Dan. We walk outside and I smile at Jenny. Random people stare at us. She gets a text on her phone. "I'll see you later, it's Jake." We nod and she walks towards a shop. "So what are we going to do?" I say to him. "Well we will start with this." He kisses me and I nod. "That would be a good start." He smiles and kisses me again. "So, I was thinking we should go to Mason Raubérs and then go to some rich bar and sip champagne." I nod, slightly disheartened. "But, then I thought, that's not my girlfriend, so I think we should go to a bar somewhere, where I can whip your ass at pool, then maybe head back to mine?" I nod. "Now that sounds like a plan." I kiss him again and we walk towards a bar.

We walk in and walk over to the bartender. "Can I get two beers, one mild, one strong?" he nods and hands them over. I pay him and turn to him. "Babe, I'll just take a mild to, besides do you not want a martini? thanks though." I shake my head. "The mild is for you, I like the strong." He smiles at me and I take a drink of my beer. He hands me the cue and I look at him confused, I lift it and hit the white ball, missing all the others. "This is going to be like taking candy from a baby." He says to me, I pass the cue to him and he pockets a stripe. He passes it back and I start potting them, one by one. "Do you want a dummy there baby?" I wink at him and pass the cue over.

~~~~1 hour, 4 Beers & 4 Games Of Pool Later~~~

"Your never going to beat me, just face it." I walk over and lean in towards him, he closes his eyes and I back away. "You think im that easy?" he looks away and I hit his shoulder. I kiss him and he smiles at me. "Let's go." He nods at me. I set down the pool cue and take his hand. We walk out and get a car to Brooklyn. He kisses me and we walk into the Loft. We see Lily and Rufus kissing. "We should go." They turn round and start laughing at us. "We are not dead you know." We nod at them. "Besides, it's what you two were coming here to do, right?" we stare a them and shake our heads. "Naomi Louise Jessica Vanderwodsen don't even try to lie to me." I nod at her. I text Nate.

TO: Nate

We Are At the Loft and Have Been Caught By Aunt Lily and Rufus! :O Come Rescue Us, Please! Nx

_Send._ I smile and Dan looks at me "You have a really long name." I stare at him and hit him on the arm. "I'm Sorry, Lillian Cecelia Vanderwodsen Bass." She smiles at me and raises her glass "Come join us." We stare at them. Dan nods and we walk forward. We take a seat and they pour us two glasses of wine. We sit there and sip it. "So, Are you looking forward to starting Constance?" I nod at them. "I heard you are thinking about Yale. What would you like to study?" I take a sip of wine. "I would like to study English Literature, Modern Arts and World Politics." They nod at me. "Quite interesting roles." I nod at them. "I want to have diverse qualifications, so that I can exceed in whatever I want in life." Dan smiles a me. "And what would that be?" I smile at them. "A writer." They smile at me.

I look at Dan and he holds my hand. "You two are so alike." I set my glass of wine down. "How is Kat doing?" I smile at her. "A lot better, she has a new tattoo shop opening soon and a bar opening to." Rufus stares at me. I smile at Aunt Lily. "Kat Von D. The Tattooist in L.A." he stares at me. "You know her?" I nod at him. "She used to look after me." They nod and Dan gets a text. "Nate is on his way up." Lily and Rufus nod. "Good." We nod at them and sit awkwardly. Nate walks in. "Rufus, Mrs Bass how nice to see you again." They nod at him. "Come sit." He sits beside us and Rufus pours him a glass of wine. He takes a sip. "How are you keeping Nathaniel?" he nods. "Very well Mrs Bass and you?" she nods. "I would like to point your directions towards the topic of my daughter." We nod at Aunt Lily.

"Is she seeing someone?" we shake our heads. "Not that we know of." She nods at us. "And Jenny." We stare at Rufus. I nod at him. "She met a very decent boy at Nate's party, he was nice and kind to her, he is called Jake." He nods at me. "Is she, active?" _How embarrassing_. I look at Dan and then at Nate. _How would they know? Her brother and his best friend?_ I shake my head. "That's none of my business." He nods at me. "Are you two active?" I stare at Aunt Lily. She has a cheeky grin on her face. I let go of Dan's hand and Nate stares at us. "Yes, do tell, Naomi and Daniel." I hit Nate on the arm. I stare at Dan. "If you are being safe, that's all that matters." I set down my glass of wine. "I think I should go." They stare at me and I get up. "We'll walk you out." I nod at Dan and Nate. "I'll see you later Aunt Lily, Rufus." They nod at me and walk out.

"Are you ok?" I nod at them. "I just feel sick." Nate laughs. "I could kill you right now." I hit him on the arm again. "All joking aside, I need to talk to you Dan." He nods and I get a town car. "See you later." I Kiss Dan and hug Nate. I get in and drive away.

Dan's POV:

"What's going on?" he starts walking. "I need you to be careful with Naomi, she is fragile." I nod at him. "She's one of my best friends and I don't want to see her hurt." He nods at me. "I don't want to hurt her." "So, are you two active." I stare at him and nod slowly. "Dude, since when." I smile at him. "Since yesterday." He nods at me. "After my party." He smiles at me and I nod my head.


	10. Oh My GG The Bitch Is Back!

**A/N: ****More Tomorrow ! :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

Naomi's POV:

I walk into The Palace and sit down in the living area. I see Chuck. "I am truly sorry." I nod at him. "Just don't bring it up again." He nods. "I won't." he sits beside me. I look at him. "So, why are you still the womanizer you were last year, I thought you had plans." He smiles at me and shakes his head. "Things don't always work out the way you want them to." I nod at him. "You two are meant to be." He smiles at me. "She should be with Nate." I nod at him. "And you're meant to be alone? And so is Vanessa?" he shakes his head. "It wasn't my idea." I nod at him. Our phones bleep. "Oh My GG. The Bitch is back! And at The Palace! GGx" I stare at Chuck and he gets up. "Who is she talking about?" I stand beside Chuck. "Georgina." I smile at him and the doors open for her to walk out. She hugs me and I can't stop smiling. "Hey!" she hugs me again. "What the hell are you doing here?" Chuck says to her. I stare at Chuck and let go of her.

"I came to see my friends." He shakes his head. "Thrown out of Bible camp?" she laughs to herself and I step back. "Why did Gossip Girl say the Bitch is back?" Chuck smiles at me. "That's because little Miss Georgina, was banished from Manhattan by Blair, why? She tried to get off with me, and your boyfriend." She stares at me. "Who Eoghan? That ship has sailed for both of us. A long time ago." I slap her. "Wait, you're going out with Nathaniel Archibald! Aren't you? Oh please, L.A. has completely destroyed you; the only good thing that came from that city was you losing it." I hit her again and Chuck stares at her. "What?" she smiles. "Oh, what happens in L.A. stays in L.A. doesn't it Naomi?" Chuck holds me back. "Stop it Georgina." I say to her. "She slept with Nate." Chuck smiles at me. We hear a cough and turn around. "And here is the stud himself." _Nate._ "Why are you here Georgina?" he says to her. "Back to see my old friends." He shakes his head. "Last time I seen you, you were high on heroin in L.A." I turn round to Nate. "When were you in L.A.?" he nods. "I was passing through going to a party, and seen her, besides, does Blair or Serena know you're here yet?" I nod at him. "Gossip Girl sent out a blast." He shakes his head. "Serena has been out of reach all day and Blair's phone died." I nod. I ring the last number on my contacts. "I have Georgina here with me, I'm worried about her, she has lost her way, and she will be on 5th and Madison in a few minutes; if you want to collect her. You do? That's great!" I get off the phone and smile at them.

"Your missionary is own her way to lift you." Chuck goes downstairs with her. I turn round to Nate. "So you never told anyone?" I smile at him, he shakes his head. "Serena told Blair that it was her." I shake my head. "She is going to hate us." He hugs me. "She won't care. But Vanessa and Dan will." I nod at him. "I think we need to tell them all." He nods at me.

TO: Vanessa, Jenny, Dan, Blair AND Serena

Come To The Palace, We Need To Talk Nx

I turn round to him. "Is this a good idea?" he nods at me. "We can get over it and move on." they all walk in. "What's going on?" chuck walks up and I move away from Nate, "We have to tell you all something." Serena shakes her head at me. "Don't do it." I shake my head and they all look at her. Our phones bleep. "Spotted! Queen Bitch leaving, but she has left The Palace with a message, which is probably the reason why Brooklyn and Upper East Side are having a meeting. Well maybe this is the reason… Last year on the wild trip to L.A. Nate left with Serena. Both came back non-virgin's. And we all believed that it was to each other. Until now the cousin has arrived with a dirty little secret of her own, she's not squeaky clean. Especially after doing the dirt with Nate and then last night with Dan. You know you love me. Xoxo."

I look up at them. Dan walks over to me. "It's in the past." I say to him. He nods at me and Vanessa walks over to Nate. "We were both drunk." I smile at Dan. "What, so nobody sees the bad thing about all of this?" we turn round to Blair. "Serena got the gossip girl bashing after." I nod at Blair, I walk over to Serena. "We will talk later." I nod at her and Dan walks over to me. I kiss him.

They look round and we stand there, awkward, my phone rings and I answer it. _Kat_. "Hey babe." I smile. "What's up?" they all kind of stare at me. "Are you coming up here?" I look at Serena and raise my eyebrows, she nods at me. "Yeah, we are going to go up in a few weeks." They smile and I wink at Serena. "Babe, that is awesome, are you going to go home, or what?" I bite my lip. "Can we stay at yours?" she laughs. "Hell Yeah!" I look at Vanessa and Jenny. "We will see you soon." "See you then. Love you." "I love you too babe." She hangs up. "Where are you all going?" we smile. "Hollywood." I look at Blair. "After school, we will have to go shopping, you can't wear Laura Antoinette in Los Angeles." She rolls her eyes. "Well, we have school tomorrow." They nod and start to walk out. I kiss Dan. "I'll see you tomorrow." I nod at him. "See you tomorrow." He kisses me again and walks out with them all.

I turn round to Serena and Chuck, I walk towards them. "Drinks?" we nod at Chuck and sit on the couch. "So, what happened last year?" he asks us while passing us brandy's. "We got very drunk and basically swapped partners." Serena says to Chuck, I nod. "What? You slept with the bastard?" Serena shakes her head, "Who?" Chuck looks at me. "Eoghan, yes." Serena stares at me. "What is going on?" _At least Chuck is nice, half the time_. "Eoghan was the main reason I started self harming, he had started hitting me, punching me, just hurting me. I got depressed, started cutting myself to feel better. I swear, you don't know how bad you're actually feeling until you are sitting in your bedroom, watching your wrists bleed. Then you know your screwed." I take a gulp of my brandy and Serena stares at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I smile at her.

"I didn't want it to be everywhere. It was a horrible mistake, it will not happen again." Chuck smiles at me. "Wait, how did you know about Eoghan?" Chuck nods. "I went to visit Naomi last year, she told me." I stare at the time: 1:00am. "I think I am going to retire to my room. Goodnight Chuck, S." I hug Serena and walk upstairs to bed.


	11. What, Who Would?

**A/N: ****More Tomorrow ! :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

~~A Well Rested Night, A Cup Of Coffee, An Awkward Chat With Aunt Lily & A Photograph Of Me In My Uniform Sent To Gossip Girl Later~~

"Ready to go?" I smile at Serena and nod. "Chuck is waiting downstairs in a town car." I nod at her and we walk out. "Good morning Vaine." He smiles at us. "Good morning girls." We walk outside and see the town car waiting. We get in. "Constance." Chuck says and our phones bleep. "Well, well, well. Looks like Naomi is going to be joining Constance today good luck, and you better not do anything bad, because I am watching you. Xoxo." I roll my eyes and we pull up outside Constance. "Just remember – no sneaking out at lunch." I nod. "Why would I do that?" I smile and get out with Serena. We are greeted by cameras. I smile and we walk up, the steps are crowded. We see Penelope and Blair, with all the minions. "Are you coming B?" I say to her. She smiles and nods. "Good morning." I nod at her and help her up. I get a text and look down at it.

FROM: Dan

Good Morning Enjoy Your First Day At Constance, Talk To you Later Dx.

I smile. "Humphrey?" I nod at Blair. "Well, I can't stop you." I smile at her- _she has calmed down_.

TO: Dan

I will See you Later Nx.

_Send._ "So, about this trip…" I smile at her. "Blair, it is just going to be us girls, Kat Von D, some gigs, some alcohol and a lot of fun." She nods. "Well, it will be interesting." I nod at her. "Well, we won't be going to any tattoo shops at 3am." I nod at Serena. Blair nods. "Tell me later." We nod at her and Jenny walks up to us right as the bell rings. "I guess we will talk at lunch." I nod and hug her.

I walk into the form room with Blair and Serena. People just stare, we walk past Penelope. "Oh great." I nod at her. "Feeling is mutual." I smile and walk to the back and sit with Serena and Blair. "Class, we have a new student, her name is Naomi Vanderwodsen. I am sure you will all make her feel very welcome." Blair smiles at me. "I hear some boys at St. Barts already have." Penelope says and turns round. I turn to Serena. "Do you hear that S? There is Queen B's [I point at B] then there is wanna bees [I point at Penelope]" She rolls her eyes at me. We walk out and on to first class.

~~[Lunch Time]~~

We sit out on the steps and the St. Barts boys walk past. I look at them and smile at Dan. Jenny sits beside us. "Now then. To discuss L.A." Blair says to us. I smile at her. "We are going to have a great time." I say to her, she smiles at me. "Oh, but there will be Mission Impossible's [A Type Of Cocktail] not Martini's, and we will be listening to Bon Jovi, not Beethoven." She smiles again. "Interesting." I bite my lip. "I still have to ask Aunt Lily." Jenny looks at me. "And Rufus." I say to them. The St. Barts boys walk into our building and all the girls watch. We stay where we are, but Penelope and her minions join us. "N. you're in my spot." I nod at her and get up. "No problem." She takes her seat and Blair gets up, followed by Serena and Jenny. We sit at the other side, and I sit on the higher step.

"Where are we staying?" I smile at Serena. "Kat's." She nods and I lift a couple of CD's out of my bag. "You will need to know all the words to these." She stares at the front cover. "Motley Crüe?" I nod and point at the lead singer. They look up at me. "Nikki Sixx is going out with Kat." Serena and jenny look up in shock. "Do we get to meet him?" I smile. "Maybe. If you don't behave." They smile at me. The bell rings and we walk back inside. "Nikki Sixx?" I nod. "L.A. Baby!" Penelope stares at me. "Keep Walking P." I say. I feel two hands snake around my waist. "Oh God. If my boyfriend finds out. I'm screwed." I turn round to Dan and kiss him.

"Hey." I smile at him. "What are you doing here?" he smiles at me. "We are merging together, for a few weeks." I smile at him and kiss him again.

Where are you at now?" I take out my timetable. "I'm in Math." He nods. "Me too." We walk down the corridor and see Chuck, he nods at me and I nod back. We walk into Math and he sits beside some guy called Patrick Harvey. I sit beside Serena and we lift out our books. "So, how are you feeling about going back to L.A.?" I nod. "Ok, I guess." She nods. "I don't know how the girls will react." I scrunch my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" She smiles. "You are from L.A. and I ran away to L.A. _that_ summer. We know what it's like, Vanessa and Jenny only know Hudson and Brooklyn, and Blair?" I smile. "As long as they listen to us, everything will be fine." She holds out her hand and I high five her, our phones bleep and almost everyone in the class looks down.

"OMG, N* is taking S, V, J & Wait for It… BW! To L.A. Super shock, how are the girls going to cope? GG Xoxo." We turn round to Penelope. I text Gossip Girl.

TO: Gossip Girl

OMG Just Heard That Penelope tried it on with the Mother Chucker and He wouldn't let her give it up to him. That's right GG. P has still got her V. Major Shocker…

_Send_. I text Dan to cover my tracks.

TO: Dan Humphrey

I guess the cat is out of the bad about the trip LOL. Nx.

_Send._ I delete the text to Gossip Girl and our phones bleep. "OMG this is crazy, first 5 of our girls are going to L.A. now I find out that P is still a V. yes, Penelope is still a VIRGIN! And she tried to give it up to Chuck, but he wouldn't let her, did the mother chucker finally see sense, or was he thinking of someone else? ILY source Xoxo." Everybody looks round in shock at Penelope. "Oh, please she's lying." Penelope says to them. "It was Naomi, obviously. She sent the blast." Miss walks out and I smile. "Check my phone, the last text I sent was to Dan." I hand my phone to Serena and she nods. "She is telling the truth."

Serena turns round to me. "Did you send it?" I wink at her. "You bad bitch." She smiles. "Hey, it's not me-" she nods. "It's your L.A. blood." We get back to work…

The bell goes and we all walk out together, Nate meets up with us and so does Chuck. "Can you keep anything to yourself?" He says to me. "Don't blame her, it's her L.A. Blood, I think your blood type is Bitch Positive." I nod at her. "I think that's what it is too." She nods. "Your first bitchy blast nice work N." I nod at her. "Thanks B."

We walk out and our phones bleep. "Welcome to Constance N* I hope you enjoy yourself, I know that I will. Xoxo." We walk down the street and meet up with Vanessa. "Hey." We smile and Nate wraps his arm around her. "So, how about we go shopping?" Blair says to us. "I have some homework." She laughs. "That's what the minions are for." I nod. "I'm not using your minions to do my work. I can do it, I'll catch up with you guys later." They nod and Dan kisses me. "Bye." I smile and go towards a Starbucks. "Can I get a latté please? Thanks." I sit down at a table and take out my math books. The waitress brings it over and I start doing my work, I put in my head phones and listen to Motley Crüe.

I hear someone sit down beside me. "Hi." I smile and look up. "Hey." I pack up my books. "Penelope, I really don't have time for you." She nods. "Why? Have some cutting to do? Would that be meat or wrists? Or do you have a meeting with your abusive ex boyfriend?" I turn round to her. "What the hell?" she smiles. "My friend, Georgina told me." I nod. "Even you would do well to stay away from that bitch." She smiles at me and I stand up. "Well, at least she doesn't make up rumours about me." I smile. "There not rumours if the guy confirms it." I nod and walk away.

I walk up the street and walk into a shop, I lift some grey fedora's and fingerless gloves, I pay for them and walk back out, a town car pulls up and the window goes down, Nate. "You coming?" I nod and get in. "Your not even going to ask me where we are going?" I shrug my shoulders. "Do I really need to?" he nods. "True." I smile and we end up at the Palace. "See. I don't need to ask." We walk inside and our phones bleep. "Well I think I am speaking for everybody here on the UES & Brooklyn when I say- Naomi VDW; stop cutting yourself! It doesn't matter if you are "Rock N Roll" or not, stop it. Xoxo." Nate turns round to me. "What, who would?" I stare at him.


	12. Big C, Little N

**A/N: ****Who Would Do Such A Thing? I Give Props If You Thought It Was Vanessa, Considering What Has Happened With Her In The Current Series… :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

Penelope." He stares at me. "Thanks for the ride, I'll go find Chuck." I nod and walk upstairs. I knock on Chuck's door. "Nate is looking you." I wipe away a tear and he opens the door. "I seen the blast." I nod. "I'm not hiding away." he stares at me and I rub the make up off my wrists. "Take a picture." Nate walks up and stares at me. Chuck nods. "Are you sure?" I smile and hold my wrists up to my face. He nods. "Done." He hands me the cell and I text Gossip Girl

TO: Gossip Girl

I'm Not Going To Hide My Past- Ok, So I Haven't Had The Best Year, But That's Why I Am Here Now. I've Moved On And I Hope You Can To, Gossip Isn't Gossip If It Isn't Worth Telling, So Here Is A Picture- My Scars Have Faded. _Insert Photo_.

_Send._ Our phones bleep. "Hello again Gossips. No more scandal, for now for those of you talking about NVDW right now, stop wasting your breath. The scars have faded and she's moving on. more scandal- Nate has a tattoo, yup, on his neck apparently, good luck catching a glimpse! Xoxo." We look up at him and Chuck pulls at his jacket. He starts laughing and I unbutton his shirt. We turn him round and look at the tattoo. "It's hideous." He says to us. We laugh at the little cupid figure. "Come here" We all walk into my room. "Sit down." He nods and I take out a piece of paper and sketch the figure.

"Ok boys, go do what ever you were going to do." They nod and I sit down with the sketch and copy it a couple of times, I have 5 attempts…

I draw a banner, saying; Nate

I draw a heart around it

I draw stars and arrows shooting around it

I draw an arrow shooting up, with "Manhattan." On the barrel.

I draw another cupid but put a heart on the bum cheek facing the other way.

"What are you doing." I jump and turn round to Jenny. "Hey, uh- nothing." I smile she nods. "So, looking forward to L.A." she nods. "I can't believe we get to meet Nikki Sixx." I nod at her. "Well, it will get hectic, so when we go, be careful, be prepared, and most importantly- pack a lot of clothes." She smiles at me and I put the drawings in my drawer. "Do you want to grab a coffee?" I nod at her and we walk out into the hallway. "Boo!" I jump back and open my eyes. I hit Dan. "Hey! That wasn't very nice!" he smiles at me and he kisses me. "Hey." I smile at him and turn round to Jenny.

She holds up a Starbucks carrier with three lattes. "So, how was school?" she asks me, I nod. "Not the worst." She smiles at me and Dan puts his hands around my waist. "We are going on a field trip tomorrow." I turn round to him and smile. "yeah?" he nods. "yeah, we are going to an art gallery." I smile. "Sounds good."

"Did you see Nate's tattoo?" Jenny asks me, I nod. "Who let him get it?" I ask Dan. "Who do you think?" I nod. "Chuck." He nods at me and I take out my phone and ring Kat.

"Hey Babe." I say to her. "hi." I take a deep breath. "You know that thing you wanted me to do? I think I might have found my first client." I smile and she giggles. "For real? Babe that sounds awesome! Do y'wanna come up to the shop with them?" I nod. "Yeah, just not yet, but soon, I'll take him up, soon." Kat shouts to the shop… "Naomi has her first client… WOO!" I laugh and all the shop start squealing. "Babe, Corey [Miller] wants to talk to you." I smile. "Hey Big C." Dan and Jenny stare at me. "You got your first client." I nod. "Yeah, I have to fix one up, everybody's got to start somewhere, right?" Jenny lifts her latte out of the holder and passes one to Dan. "Little N I'm proud of you, your dad was in yesterday, getting hooked up for his first one." I squeal and they both near spill their coffee. "No way! Oh My Gosh, when's the appointment, Me and Serena have to see this!" I smile. "next week." I nod. "Then I guess we will do a double, you do my dad, I'll do my first." He laughs. "I'll get G to put it in the book, see you then." I nod. "See you then."


	13. Would You Go To LA To Have It Done?

**A/N****: Sooo Sorry It Is Taking Me So Long To Upload Everything; School Has Been Hectic And I Have Exams Coming Up So Please Wait :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

[The Following Day]

I get out of the car with Serena and finish telling her about our own little trip. She smiles. "I just need to tell Nate first." She laughs. "I'm sure he'll be glad of it, your dad? I can't believe it." I nod yeah I squealed and near made Jenny and Dan spill their Starbucks." I see Nate and Dan; we walk towards them and I take the sketches out of my bag. "DO you want that tattoo fixed up?" He nods. "Yeah, why?" I smile. "Would you go to LA to get it done?" He shrugs. "If I had to." I pass him the designs. His eyes pop out of his had. "Wait; you want to tattoo me?" I smile. "I need a trial, besides; it's not like I could do anything wrong." He laughs and Chuck walks up to us and Blair comes in the other direction. "If it isn't the motherchucker himself." He smiles at us. "What are you doing Archibald?" He shows the designs to Chuck and Jenny walks up to us along with Eric. "Is this what you were doing yesterday?" I nod at her.

"Wait, you want to tattoo Nate?" Eric says to me. I nod. "Yeah, why not?" I say with an evil grin. Nate gives me one of the designs back; the one with the one with the Manhattan arrow. "You better get sketching." I smile at him. "Your appointment is this Wednesday; at LA ink." He smiles at me. "Looks like were going on a mini road trip."

[A Week Later]

We get into the seven-seated car and wave at Jen. Dan kisses me and Blair and Chuck sit awkwardly. We take it in turns to drive; we stop at a hotel to spend the night. "How many rooms do you want?" The man asks us. "3." Nate says and hands over a credit card. We go upstairs and go to bed; Nate shares with Chuck, Vanessa shares with S and Blair, and I share with Dan. He kisses me and we lie there cuddling. All our rooms surround each other and Chuck knocks on the wall. "Why are we not hearing any moans or bedposts rocking?" Everybody laughs. "Dude, I'm technically your cousin or something now." I shout back to him. "Well, _Dude_ I thought I was getting some audio porn." Everybody laughs again. "Goodnight Chuck." Dan smiles at me and we go to sleep.

We wake up pretty early and go down to breakfast. We all sit at the table and a waitress takes our order. Our phones all bleep. "Good morning UES. We all know that instead of School the Elite are going to be hitting up LA. Are their cells off? I'm not getting any Gossip- they are completely off the Radar :( Xoxo." When the waitresses come over with the food, I give one of them my phone. "Can you take a picture of all of us, thanks." We all smile and huddle round. "There you go." I smile and we eat our breakfast. We put our things back in the car and our phones bleep again. "Not completely off the Radar- although they are close enough- Enjoying breakfast in a nice hotel somewhere… Xoxo." We get back in the car and I drive the last 45 minute stretch.

We pass a sign and I turn round to all of them. "Welcome to Hollywood!" They clap their hand and wolf whistle." I smile and drive up to LA Ink. "You ready?" Nate nods and we all walk towards the door. I walk in and see G. "Hey Bitch!" He shouts and I hug him. Everybody looks up and all start squealing. They all hug me and I look around. "Where is Corey and Kat?" They smile. "You got a big enough car?" I nod. "G lets go." They all walk out and lock up the shop. We get back in the car and G starts driving. "Put this on." I nod at them and Hannah passes me a blindfold. We keep driving for about 10 minutes and everybody gets out. They help me out and we walk inside.

"Ok, take off your bindfold."


	14. She's Back BITCHES!

**A/N: Sorry It's Been So Long guys :) Slowly, But Surely Updating Everything :) x x Nami x x **

I see Kat and Corey sitting at a bar. "Oh My God." I smile and Kat hits a switch behind the bar, a massive neon sign lights up, "Welcome to MUSINK" Corey says to me. I run up to them and hug them. "Babe." Kat kisses me and I smile at her. We turn round to see them all staring at me. Kat walks towards them. "You guys haven't seen a chick kiss a chick before, have you?" Chuck smiles. Serena hugs her. "Hey." Chuck walks towards her. "Hi." She hugs Chuck and then Nate. "This is Blair, Vanessa and Dan." She hugs Vanessa and then goes to hug Blair when she stops her.

"I don't hug." Kat nods and shakes her hand. She walks over to Dan. "Aren't you handsome." I laugh at his awkwardness. "Ehh… thanks." I walk over to him and hold his hand. "This is Dan." I say again. She nods. I let go of Dan's hand and walk around. "So, what's been happening?" I shake my head. "Nothing much." She nods. "The Upper East Side Is So Interesting." I try not to laugh at her. She walks up to me. She pulls my top up. "You have makeup over it?" I nod at her. She rubs it off. "My work looks good." I smile at her and they all stare at me. Dan walks over to me and turns me round. "You got a tattoo?" I nod at him. "Yeah, I got it before I left here." Corey walks over along with Hannah and Kim. "Sweet." Blair walks over. "It's tacky." I stare at her, "Excuse me?" Kat says. "Yeah, I mean, who wants to look like a kid scribbled on them?" I shake my head at Kat. "Don't start." She nods and walks over and into another room.

I fix my top. "Excuse me." I walk into the other room to Kat. "Hey." She smiles at me. "Hi." I hug her again. "Don't worry about Blair." She nods at me. "The Upper East Side May Never Change." We walk out. "The Upper East Side HAS changed." Nate says and rubs his neck. "You spent two summers here, your like- a quater Los Angelean or something now." He smiles and i walk up to Corey. "We have some Tattoo'n to be a doin' Little N." I nod. "Well Said Big C." We all walk out and I through Chuck the keys. "I'm going to my Mom and Dad's with Kat and Corey first." They nod and we get into the classic Black Mustang Corey owns. Corey gets in the drivers seat and Kat and I sit on the back rim along with Kat and we take our tops off. "See you later guys." I shout to them as they get in and Kat puts her arms in the air as Corey starts driving. "She Is Back BITCHES!" "Woooooo!" I laugh at her and she kisses my cheek.

**A/N: It's Short I Know, But I Have So Many Ideas It's Going To Take A While To Get Them All Out There And To Get Everything Updated :) x x**


	15. Martini's & Magarita's

**A/N: Another Chapter :) PS. I'm Sorry For How Long It's Taken Me To Update, And For The Amount Of Swearing In This Chapter. You Will Start To Notice A LOT Of LA INK Crossover! :) Nami x **

The guys follow us up and we all get out at my mom and dads. We all walk up to the door and Blair goes to knock. "What are we doing?" Kat says to her. "What does it look like?" Kat laughs at her and shouts, "Yom am VDW get OUT HERE!" I laugh at her. "Not as polite." Blair says with a smirk. "Welcome to LA bitch." She says and mom comes out. "Baby!" she hugs me and then Serena and Nate. "There is no way that this is lil' Charles Bass!" she hugs him. "Carol, how great to see you again." He smiles and I nod in Dan's direction. "This is Dan, and this is Vanessa." She hugs them. We walk through the house and out to the backyard. "Hey!" Dad shouts to us, I run down to him and hug him. "Hey Mr. Vand- Sam." Nate smiles. He hugs him along with Serena.

"Don't worry V." I laugh. "Nate comes here every so often when he wants to get away, his dad grew up with my dad." She nods and Chuck walks down with Corey to us. "Can I get you girls something to drink?" Mom says to us, we nod. "Magarita's ?" My mom smiles. "Sure." I say and we all walk into the kitchen. We take out the cocktail equipment and start making them. "Stop looking so shocked B. You drink Martini's and I drink Magarita's. We live in different worlds."

I take out the glasses and serve them up. I pass them out and we walk around my house, "This is the living area." Dan walks in and holds my hand. "Wow, is that a 70s Gibson?" I nod at Vanessa. "yeah, it once belonged to a certain Mr. Humphrey." Dan stares at me. "My dad owned that guitar?" I nod at him. "He sold it out here about 20 years ago. My dad bought it off the original buyer."

He nods and we walk on into the den. "This is where some of the most alcohol fuelled parties happen." Kim says and we walk upstairs. "That's my mom and dad's room. Those are the spare bedrooms." I point to the six rooms." I say and open the door to my room." I say and open the door to my large, open planned room, covered in rock roll posters from the 80s and photos of the LA crew.

"Why did you leave here?" Vanessa asks me. "It was just time. I'd went through some things, so I wanted away." She nods. "Well this place is just a little bit amazing. "Dan says. We walk out onto the balcony. "hey guys, come down here!" Nate shouts and we walk back down.

I walk over to dad, now at the barbecue. "you ready for tonight?" He nods. "Of course, I trust Corey here to stick a needle in me, drag it around my skin and inject me with ink." I laugh at him and Nate goes white. "And you don't mind your daughter learning to do this?" dad shakes his head. "She grew up with Kat and Corey always being around. She just wanted to copy them." My phone rings. "Hey babe." The rustic voice says to me. "Hey Bitch!" I say back. "Oh, nice one. I guess you're back home?" I smile. "yeah." He chuckles a little. "Put me on loudspeaker." I click him on loudspeaker. "Hey Fuckers!" he shouts and Blair near has a coronary.

"Hey Nikki!" dad shouts. "You guys going to give me my woman back?" Kat smiles and Corey hugs her. "Don't expect her to come to you!" I shout. "Fine bitch! Love You!" I smile. "Love you too!" I shout back and hang up.

"How are you doing on the upper east side?" I nod. "Good. I've seen CeCe a few times." Mom nods. "How fun." Serena gives us a look. "You know how your aunt and cousin can be about your grandmother." Dad says to her. "Your one to talk, your getting a tattoo tonight! CeCe will NEVER forgive you for that!" Hannah says.

"Hey fuckers!" we turn around and see Nikki on the balcony. "Get your ass down here Bitch!" I say to him. "Vanessa calm down, before you hyperventilate." She smiles and Nikki runs at me and hugs me. I take Dan's hand and we walk inside. "They are crazy." I smile. "They are LA." He nods. "And so are you." He kisses me. "This may not be your average fairytale, but I think its pretty damn awesome!" I say and he hugs me. "I really like you." I nod. "good, because I think I like you to." I whisper. "Yeah?" I nod. "yeah." We inch closer to each other. "Yeah?" we walk up to my room. "Yeah." I shut my door. "Yeah?" I kiss him and he takes off my top. "Yeah." I think you can guess what happened next…

I get dressed and help him button my shirt. I kiss him and fix my hair. "yeah." I nod. He puts his arm around me and we walk out. "What were you two doing?" Chuck says to me. "Having Sex!" Nikki shouts. I hit him. "Shut up!" he looks at me wide-eyed. "You were?" he whispers. I nod and he smiles at me. Nate smiles and Blair gives us a look of disgust. "Time to go?" I say to them and they all nod.

**A/N: More To Come Soon.**


	16. Who KnowsSomeday It Might Save Yours To

**A/N: Sorry It Has been So Long. I've Only Started Writing Again Today Now That It's Summer, I Will Hopefully Update Everything :D x Review! Nami x**

We walk out and all get in cars back to High Voltage. Kat sits in the front with Corey and I get in the back with Dan. Nikki jumps in and sits between us. "You to need to keep your hands off each other." I look at Nikki. "Your one to talk." I say and Dan winks at me. I smile and Corey starts drivng. "Who is Nate anyway?" Kat laughs. "You don't remember that party?" Corey looks at her. "He was the one you?" He says and then looks at me. "Yes, Nate is the one she slept with last year." Dan says to them rolling his eyes. "And your ok with that?" He nods. "He's my friend." Nikki turns. "And Shes?" Dan looks at me. "My girlfriend." Nikki turns to me. "He's good. he didn't blink or anything." I laugh and we get out and walk into high voltage. I kiss Dan and sit at Kat's station. Nate sits infront of me as i put my gloves on and G hands me the template. Corey sits in front of me and nods. "Good luck dad." I say and Corey starts.

"You ready?" Nate Nods and he takes off his top. he sits in front of me and I put the template on him. I start tattooing and time quickly passes. I finish up at the same time as Corey. Nate stands up and i give him a mirror. He nods. "Thanks." I hug him and Dad shows me his tattoo. "Ben, Carol, Naomi." I smile and hug him. I hi5 Corey. "Nice work." I smile and look a the team. "What can I say? I've learnt from the best." I hug them and we go back to the house. Serena walks over to me. "You're just full of surprises." I smile and we get ready to go. "Safe home." We nod and i hug them again. I hug the crew and Nikki lifts me. "I guess you're goin' back to the big city." I nod. "Don't come back wearing a blazer and own a briefcase." I hug him. "They'll never take me alive." I say and he nods. "Bye." We say and walk out. We go to get into the car. "Naomi!" I turn around and see Eoin. "Stay the hell away from me." I say to him and go to get into the car.

"Don't be like that baby." I turn around to him. Dan stands with Serena and Nate. "Get in the car." I say to them. "Nao-" I turn. "Get in the car." I say again. "Put up the wndows." I say to them. They do as i say and I look at him. "You know, how much trouble you could get in." I say and he grabs my arm. I pull away and look back at them in the car. "I didn't want to make a show." I say. "Then just come with me." I slap, punch, then kick him to the ground. "Stay the hell out of my life." I say and get in the car. "Wow." I look at them. "I never said i was a push over." They stare at me and I look out the window. "Goodbye LA." Dan puts his arm around me and Nate is driving. We get to the same place we had stayed in on the way up and get leave our bags in our rooms.

We walk back down to the bar and I drop onto a sofa and Dan goes to the bar with Serena. They bring down beers and Dan pulls me towards him. "I'm sick of all the drama." He nods at me. "It's ok, I won't let him near you." I smile and kiss him. He smiles and I lift my beer. "Hows your neck?" I ask Nate and he nods. "Ok." He says and Vanessa holds his hand. I smile and Chuck looks at Blair before looking back at his beer, she does the same to him, before looking at her glass of wine. I smile and Serena turns to me. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" I smile. "Kat. She wanted me to be able to stand up for myself." She nods. "Why don't you just stay away from him?" Chuck asks me. "Because that wou;d mean staying away from Los Angeles, Leaving my friends and family." Nate looks up. "We're your friends and family." I smile. "Kat, Corey, Kim, Hannah, Nikki, Mom & Dad. I couldn't leave them behind, not even G." They smile. "Eoin on the other hand, I could gladly put him in hospital." They smile and I kiss Dan. "Beside, If all else fails, i've still got Rock N Roll." They smile. "Is that the only thing you care about?" I shake my head. "I care about you guys, My family, LA." They nod. "But Rock N Roll was there when everyone else wasn't." Dan hugs me. "It's people jumping around getting hurt listening to people scream." Blair says and I nod. "And when your depressed, the one thing you want to do is scream, cry, but you can't. So, I went to rock concerts with Kat and Nikki and the bands on stage did it for me. The Mosh Pits were where we went to jump around and just act crazy. It was a release. No-one cared how they looked or acted, no-one would remember the next day. When i was at my worst, no-one came to see me. it was Kat and Corey that picked me up and put me back together. They were the only people that understood. They were my rock. They made damn sure i was nowhere near him. They got me help. If it wasn't for them there is no way I would be sitting with you guys right now." I smile. "And people wonder why I like such weird music? Rock N Roll Saved My Soul. Who Knows. Someday It Might Save Yours To." I say and they smile. "I'm going to go to bed." I say, Dan goes to get up with me. "It's fine." I smile and walk upstairs.

Dan's POV:

Naomi walks upstairs and we get another round of beers. "Goodnight my gossips. A big day ahead tomorrow; The Elite are coming home. I don't know about you, but I can't wait to hear they're dirty little secrets. Xoxo. Gossip Girl." Serena reads out and we look at her. "We don't have ay secrets." Nate says and Chuck points his beer at me. "He slept with Naomi in her room yesterday." I look up. "Did you?" Nate says to me and I take a drink of my beer. "Yeah." I say and smile. They nod. "Well then I guess Gossip Girl wants to know." Blair says and lifts out her cell. "Well you won't tell her." Serena says and grabs the phone from her. "I'm going to go to bed." I say and walk upstairs and go into our room, I lie beside her and look at the ceiling. "Your not asleep, are you?" She turns to me shaking her head. I pull her towards me and smile.

"It's Ok." I say to her smiling. "Don't worry about him. He isn't going to be near you anymore, besides, next time, i'll knock him out." She laughs. "As if you could." I look at her. "Well, you nearly did, don't you think i'm as strong as you?" She shrugs. "Well for that I'm not going to talk to you." I say and let go of her. "You don't need to talk." I look at her. She kisses me. "You just have to be there." I nod and hug her, this means something. This isn't just a hook up with the other Vanderwodsen. This is real.


End file.
